Farewell, my Friend
by al00f
Summary: One person of the Legendary Duo will die. Warning: Character Death


**Notes: **This story was based on a short dream that I had, but I added some details to it to make it more interesting. This takes place before SL-9 and Lana is 27 in this story.

The legendary duo, Lana and Damon had been working together for 3 years now and were very tightly knit, always watching each others back. The two of them got a long very well with each other despite their different backgrounds. And today, one of them was going to be lost forever, separating them, splitting them apart from each other…

Lana Skye was in a cramped, furnished basement, searching for a ruthless murderer while Damon Gant was upstairs also searching with Manfred von Karma. The criminal had been hiding somewhere in that maze of a house and had no time to escape. The basement was small, considering how large the house was.

Lana, gun in hand, turned around for a second and out from the dark corner, a figure appeared from behind her, stabbing her straight through her abdomen. It was a large steak knife and it effortlessly tore through the most vulnerable area in the human body. Her eyes widened and teared up, unable to move as he pulled the knife out, blood rushing down her front. Lana then dropped the gun and collapsed face-first onto the floor next to a small, off-white chest. The criminal then made his escape up the stairs. Luckily, Manfred saw him and was able to apprehend the suspect before he hurt anyone else.

Blood pooled out of her body at an alarming rate, soaking into the carpet. Lana weakly lifted her head toward the direction of the stairs, her breaths weak, her eyes heavy. The pain was unbearable and of course, would be, but she was too weak to stop the blood that she had already lost so much of. The last thing she heard were police sirens.

…_Oh, good, he had been caught…_

Suddenly, Lana had flashbacks: Memories of her parents, her sister, her friends, her job… Every painful memory, every happy one. And with that, she let out one last uneasy breath, her eyes opened and then, she died.

Several minutes later, Damon realized that Lana had been gone for far too long and began the search for her. He called out her name several times and looked seemingly everywhere for her, but then it hit him: The basement. He hadn't checked the basement yet. "Lana! Lana…?" he came closer to what looked like a figure lying down. He rushed downstairs and the light was on, but it was a dim light and he couldn't be sure.

He froze when he saw her lifeless face, her glazed eyes gazing up to the stairway, as if she were pleading for somebody to save her. And the blood… The massive amount of blood that she had lost pooled from under her. In all his years as a detective, he had never seen so much blood spill out of someone.

Damon knelt down, taking her into his arms, the blood staining his pants as her head lolled off to the side. Her body was still warm. She must have died not too long ago.

"N-no… Lana… Lana!"

He tried breathing life back into her, chest compressions, anything, but it was much too late. The damage had been done. Manfred von Karma came rushing down the stairs, shocked to have seen what had happened.

"Damon, let go of her!" von Karma tried to get him away, but he wouldn't move. "This is a crime scene, let go of her!" He grabbed onto Damon's shoulder and his head lifted up as he looked at him, tears drenching his eyes. His partner had died. His other half of the legendary duo was now no more. von Karma froze and did not disturb him again, fetching the police officers to go down into the basement.

Damon held her until her body had turned cold and his tears had run out. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair, telling her how sorry he was that he was not with her and that he could not protect her. He stayed with her and talked to her for what seemed like hours. The paramedics arrived, ready to take Lana's corpse to the morgue to do an autopsy. Just before he had to release her to the paramedics, he closed her eyes with his gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Goodbye, Lana."

And with that, Damon Gant disappeared, never to be heard of again.


End file.
